The present invention relates to an ammunition container for large caliber ammunition, particularly armored vehicle ammunition. In more detail, the invention relates to an ammunition container of the type wherein large caliber ammunition is held by at least two shells arranged parallel to the ammunition, with one shell being fixed and the other shell being movable. The invention also relates to the use of such ammunition containers in magazine belts, particularly for ammunition having combustible casings.
A significant problem involved with the storage of large caliber ammunition having thin-walled casings (particularly combustible casings) in ammunition containers for magazine belts is that this ammunition must be tied down securely (lashed) in the containers when the vehicle travels through uneven terrain. Otherwise the ammunition may become prematurely defective and thus useless due to shaking.
DE 3,046,642.A2 discloses ammunition containers composed of two shell halves which enclose the ammunition, with one of the shells being a fixed shell and the other a movable shell. This ammunition container does not provide for tying down the ammunition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,181 discloses an ammunition container which is essentially composed of one half shell. In the region of the projectile head and the casing bottom, separate holding clamps are provided to tie down the ammunition. The drawback of this arrangement is, however, that the ammunition can be removed only at the points where the ammunition belt reverses since the holding clamps permit only a limited opening angle.